Violet Rosewood
by Lyndsacious
Summary: Violet is a tortured soul, from Jaspers past. But what happens when they are reunited after many years? My first fanfic... help me out here
1. Chapter 1

1980

I could hear the group of footsteps coming closer as they echoed off the walls. It was now or never, I had to escape this hell, these four walls had been my home, my torture chamber for soo long that I had lost count of the years that had passed. I had scars from every experiment, vaccine, injection that these devil worshippers could come up with. I was a vampire, key word WAS! These sick twisted beings that called themselves humans had abducted me and turned me into an abomination, a half breed, a vampire with a beating heart, kept only beating by a pace maker. The sick twisted beings used me as a Guinea Pig for medical and scientific advancements.

The heavy metal door opened as men in suits stepped through the door way. The bobble headed doctor stood at the back of the room, I could smell the fear from him, he should be afraid I thought to myself. The leader of the suits came closer as if he where peering at some display at a museum, if it weren't for the restraints I would have snapped his neck right then and there. He chuckled as he tightened the strap around my neck. "Dr. Smith!" the bobble headed doctor looked up "Ye-yes Sir", "leave us I want some… alone time" I starred at him, in disbelief; finally my chance to escape had come.

As the men in suits left, the leader leaned in licking his lips ravenously, I waited for the most opportune moment. Just as he came close enough I broke the restraints that held me and bit into his neck, I savoured the taste knowing I would regret it latter, at least I had enough strength to escape, and be free.

I slammed through the metal door, not caring if I damaged myself, I saw bobble head, doctor Smith, he looked so surprised as I threw him against the wall and took everything he had. It was enough that I could make a fresh start on the outside at least. I bolted through the glass doors, past all there so called high tech security systems. I could smell the fresh air, the sweet humming of life, I was close, I ran as far as I could, my half human body still weak with disuse. I collapsed in a clearing in a forest surrounded by big beautiful trees, open blue skies, things I thought I would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she alive?" said a female voice, "I don't know" said another.

I slowly became aware of four people standing around me.

"Wow she looks pretty!" said a masculine voice, the high pitched whiney voice cut in "OMG how can you be so disgusting Justin?", "Shut up Daphne"

I let my eyes open slowly, adjusting to the bright surroundings. The girl with the whiney voice, jumped back in fright. "Hey you ok?" said the first voice, I looked closer at the owners face, and she was a pretty girl with olive skin and bright green eyes. "My name's Emma and this is Justin" she pointed to a sporty looking male with short spiky black hair. "I'm Daphne" said the whiney voice; she had blonde hair and a pointed nose, and by the look of her wardrobe was quite well off. Then a soft voice spoke from behind Daphne, "I'm Astra" she was a girl who looked so unsure of her self. Emma spoke first, "what is your name?"

I looked at her confused, my name? I know I had one but it had been over a hundred years since I had herd it or even had anyone call me by it, I honestly couldn't remember it. "I, I don't think I remember it" I voiced, Emma patted my shoulder "that's ok; we'll just call you Violet, coz that's where we found you, in the Violet fields." I smiled at her, "I like it"

These four teenagers took me in, and taught me about the world all over again. Being locked in that room had meant that I had missed some pretty big changes in the world.

_4 years later_

"Hey Violet, you look exactly the same as the day we first met" I cringed at Daphne's words, while Justin, Emma, Daphne and Astra had all aged slightly; my face still looked the same. I took comfort in the fact that it was our graduation day, which meant we would all go our separate ways to college. I hoped that in time they will forget me, as I was cursed with a beating immortal heart. That night after the graduation ceremony I left, it was time to move to the next city and start all over again.


End file.
